Ukunifa Paabaa
by Dystopiac
Summary: Sequel to the one-shot, "Why I Do What I Do". The Scarecrow meets The Joker for the first time upon the clowns arrival at Arkham. When The Joker humiliates Doctor Crane, he plans his revenge. But it goes desperatley wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**Nolanverse. This means Scarecrow Cillian Murphy and The Joker Heath Ledger. Both very handsome, one sadly missed.**

**This fic came to me whilst I was listening to "Dead Boy's Poem" by Nightwish. I don't know, Nightwish music is inspiring, not to fics like this, however.**

**Please read and review! I make make a sequel to this.**

**And just so you know, Ukunifa Paabaa is Greenlandic for "The First Meeting".**

* * *

Doctor Crane was led to the recreational room, as usual, at three in the afternoon. It was part of the daily routine of Arkham Asylum, and he already knew from working there. Doctor Crane figured it would just be another normal day involving avoiding that incredibly obese inmate, Brian Doughlas, who constantly called him a "weak pussy" and threatened to beat him up; intimidating the more twitchy, paranoid inmates; and generally feeling mightier than others because of his intelligence.

Yet, the moment he entered the room, led by two guards, Doctor Crane knew that it would be different. He could sense it in the air. The inmates were silent, and seemed on guard. Something was going to happen today. A riot? Doctor Crane took his place at a table littered with old, dusty board games and observed everyone in the room. No, it wasn't a riot that was keeping them on the edge of their seats. It was something big.

Then, Doctor Crane heard it. The sound of the security doors being opened down the corridor, and then footsteps. At least four people, if not more. But what could they be doing here? Was Arkham being subject to a surprise inspection again? There was a raise in voices in the corridor. The first voice was obviously a guards, it was deep, hoarse and sounded tired out from too many night shifts. The second had a slight Texas accent to it, and sounded as though under great stress.

Then, the third. It was high pitched, and constantly raising in tone, as if in a sing-song accent. The voice was saying something, and then it laughed. Doctor Crane felt the blood drain from his entire body. He started to shiver. He knew that laugh, who didn't? It was _him_. The one of the news station. The one responsible for the mass, panic-ridden emigration. The one who blew up the hospital, and reduced Gotham Police station to a shattered mess with a mere cell phone. The Joker.

"What is he doing here?" Doctor Crane whispered under his breath. The inmate sat opposite him at the table lifted his head, his lip bleeding from being bitten so hard.

"They say he's the Devil himself." The inmate whispered to Doctor Crane.

Doctor Crane felt a sudden need to go to the bathroom, but managed to control himself before creating a humiliating situation. His pulse rose dramatically as the voices drew closer, the sound of handcuffs clinking violently. Doctor Crane looked through the large, barred windows that allowed the inmates to see straight through the corridor which led past the recreational room. Then he held his breath.

The door buzzed, showing the security card had cleared, and then it was opened swiftly. Two guards entered, holding Tasers and guns. Then, he entered. Doctor Crane felt himself shrink to less than an inch. His eyes widened, pupils growing to the size of pennies.

This wasn't him. No, the clown on the TV had sweaty, running make-up, which had grown dirty with not showering. The clown had greasy, dirty hair which was tinged the colour green. The same clown also wore the most unusual suit Doctor Crane had ever seen.

This man that stood grinning in the doorway wasn't the clown. No, it simply _couldn't_ be. This man had dark blonde hair, which hung limply around his head, which was longish in length and thin from lack of care. The man had a fair skin tone, and was quite tall. At least five foot nine inches, maybe taller, it was hard to tell in the orange jumpsuit. Then Doctor Crane saw the scars. The hideous, raw, pink scars that ran jaggedly up his cheeks before ending in a deep groove. Doctor Crane felt a shiver go up his spine.

The Joker was released from his handcuffs that bound him to the guards; he stood still for a moment, as if to study his surroundings. Then, he moved stiffly and with a slight limp towards a nearby table. He sat down quietly, smiling as the few inmates sat at the table moved swiftly to a new table. The Joker sat with a hunched posture, but with a calm nature that dignified him.

Doctor Crane couldn't take his eyes off the Joker. His brow furrowed, as Doctor Crane studied his movements, trying to get as much knowledge about the Joker as possible. He noticed that the clown had several facial tics, around the eyes mainly. He also noticed the frequent licking of the lips. Now, that was interesting. In fact, Doctor Crane was so busy thinking of reasons for the lip licking that he didn't notice that the Joker was no longer sat at the table.

By the time he looked up, it was too late. The Joker was stood opposite him at the edge of the table. The inmate opposite him looked up to see the clown staring at him with such a terrifying expression that the inmate was struck dumb.

"Move." The Joker said softly. His high pitched voice made it hard to believe it was actual him speaking, as it didn't match his expression at all. The inmate simple swallowed, nodded and then ran off into the opposite direction.

Doctor Crane sat silently as the Joker jumped down onto the seat which was once occupied. He locked eyes with the Joker, his mind noting how piercingly green his eyes were.

"You must be the, ah, one who likes to wear that, ah, _burlap sack_ on his head." The Joker stated rather than asked. "I happen to think you look better with the sack on." The Joker smiled at Doctor Crane, his yellow and brown teeth shining under the harsh light.

Doctor Crane was making mental notes the whole time the Joker kept speaking, "You used to be a doctor here if I'm correct, which I am." The Joker suddenly looked up at Doctor Crane's shocked face.

"What was it they, ah, used to call you? The bird? No, the crow?" The Joker kept his gaze on Doctor Crane.

"The Scarecrow." Doctor Crane whispered quietly.

"Ah, yes! The Scare Crow. Hmm, not so scary without your mask however." The Joker spoke, licking his lips. "Want to, ah, enlighten me? As to how your sack came about?" The Joker asked.

Doctor Crane opened his mouth to speak; only no words came out. Instead, a small squeak which sounded like a sob. The Joker looked taken aback for a second before bursting out in a batch of loud, frightening laughter. Doctor Crane couldn't take it anymore. He felt a warm flow of liquid around his legs, which spilled onto the floor. Dear, God. The guards on duty saw this slight incident, and made their way to Doctor Crane, lifting him up and taking him to the showers to get cleaned up.

The Joker did nothing but giggle under his breath as Doctor Crane was held up by his arms to stop him from falling over. Doctor Crane moved his head so as not to break eye contact with the Joker, his mouth now agape as the clown waved goodbye to him.

"I'm glad I have that effect on you, old Scarecrow! Maybe we can talk later, and become the best of friends!" The Joker yelled at the top of his voice, prompting other inmates to notice what had happened to Doctor Crane.

The doors opened and shut and Doctor Crane was led away by the guards. His thoughts continued to race through his mind the whole time. Those scars; those eyes; that _laugh._ It was all so…_interesting._ Oh, sure, he had been taken off guard when the Joker first arrived, but now, out of his presence, Doctor Crane felt his personality return to him.

As he was led down the corridor, his orange jumpsuit now damp with sweat around his chest and urine around the pant legs, Doctor Crane felt an insane grin spread over his pale face. The Scarecrow may have just found a new test subject. Things would certainly be a lot more interesting now.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Nolanverse.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! This was originally just going to be a one-shot, ending at Chapter One, but I've decided it would be best to continue it. It'll be fun to see where it leads.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the infamous Joker's arrival at Arkham, and Doctor Crane still had gotten over their first encounter. He felt so ashamed at his little "accident". Ever since that little accident, he hadn't heard the end of it. Every time he left his cell, the other inmates would shout and jeer at him. The Joker, however, just took to smiling at him, and giving him the occasional sneaky I-know-your-little-secret wink.

All the while, Doctor Crane had still been thinking about the Joker. He thought about the energy in the air when the Joker walked into the recreational room. _"They say he's the Devil himself."_ That was what the other inmate said to him. Doctor Crane scoffed at this. Surely, The Joker's reputation had been escalated to the point of where it made The Joker seem….not human. Then again, he was in a house full of nuts. But still? Doctor Crane had to be sure. He had to be sure if he could bring the Joker to human level again. He had to, no; he _needed_ to show himself, the inmates at the "Devil" what he could really do.

So, all the while when he was bullied and laughed at by inmates and sneered at by guards; he had been planning. Doctor Crane had to be careful however, so he activated his plan in little stages. The first stage? Nurse Floz. Doctor Crane remembered the soft spot she always had for him, when he was working at Arkham, and even now, when he was officially declared insane. He had waited, biding his time. Then, one night, when she had come to collect him from his cell to bring him down for dinner; Doctor Crane made his move.

"Floz, what do you think of the new inmate? You know, the one they call The Joker" Doctor Crane had asked, masking his voice in a tone of innocence and curiosity.

"Well, chum, to be honest, what the poor soul has done is a sin in itself, but the Lord forgives and hopefully the little lamb can find the right path again. That's what we're here for, isn't it?" Floz said, smiling at Doctor Crane. He had forgotten what a religious old hag she was.

"My theory is that he went through some incredible child abuse when he was younger. Physical, sexual, mental; the lot." Doctor Crane replied.

"Indeed. It's such a shame. The poor lamb probably doesn't even know what love is. Poor little thing probably never even received a hug as a little child." Nurse Floz spoke, to herself, rather than Doctor Crane. Not that he was listening. No, while she was distracting herself talking about "the poor little lamb", Doctor Crane was steadily and quietly snaking his hand into her pocket, reaching for the shiny silver treasures that lay there.

"I have to disagree with you, Floz. I believe that his mind is truly lost in the madness. Yes, Arkham could try to cure him but the damage is done." Doctor Crane spoke, raising his voice at certain points to mask the sound of the keys jangling as he placed them in his own pocket.

"Well, with the love of the Lord, hopefully we can do our best." Nurse Floz spoke back; unknowing that her keys had just been "borrowed" by Doctor Crane. He let out a silent sigh; his shoulders heaving at the relief of getting away with stage one. They spent the rest of the journey in silence, reaching the barred doors that led to the cafeteria.

"Have a good day, chuck" Nurse Floz smiled at him, the door clanging shut behind Doctor Crane. He smiled back, filled with pride at knowing he got away with it, and made his way to the line, picking up a plastic tray. He scanned the room, frowning when he realised that his "target" was not present. He thought about asking someone, but decided against it. The last thing he needed was more "Crane is gay for ___" rumours.

Crane received his dinner of standard vegetables, meat and a drink, and sat down at a free table. He thought the rest of his place over in his head. He had the keys now, but how was he going to get the ingredients he needed, without anyone finding out? Crane thought back to when he still worked at Arkham, trying to remember if he had left any secret stashes anywhere. His eyes widened with sudden realisation. He had got a secret stash! Back when he was still in the first stages of experimenting, Doctor Crane had hidden some small doses of ingredients amongst a cupboard of unlabeled medicines in one of the many nurse's offices.

Doctor Crane finished his dinner in a hurry, dumped his tray and stood at the door, for a guard to take him back to his cell. Once back inside, he led down on his bed, wondering how on earth to get inside the office, without anyone seeing. Night time would be best, when most of the inmates were asleep, and the guards patrolled only every thirty minutes. Doctor Crane led down, hoping to catch a few hours sleep in order to wake up in the middle of the night and get to his prize.

* * *

Doctor Crane opened his eyes, groaned and rubbed his forehead with two fingers. The silence told him it was indeed night time. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the set of keys. He winced in pain, realising that sleeping with keys in your pocket could result in some nasty pains in your leg. Sitting up and making his way to the cell door, he paused, trying to figure out which key could open the door.

He picked a small, silver key and tried it in the keyhole. No luck. He then plucked a long, brass colored key and tried that. Still nothing. Finally, he chose a gold, simple looking key and placed it in the lock. Closing his eyes in prayer, he turned the key. The door opened with a loud hiss, the key banging against the metal of the locks as he removed it. Stepping out cautiously, Doctor Crane peered in both directions, scouting for signs of movement. When he thought the coast was clear, he ran swiftly and silently through the floor, to the stairs.

He stopped, to catch his breath, leaning on the railing of the stairs. He cursed himself silently for not being in better fitness, and made a mental note to visit the Arkham gym more often. Running down the stairs and panting heavily, Doctor Crane was busy thinking of the next stage in his plan. He now had his ingredients more or less, so how would he carry the toxin into the recreational room? Slowly to a stop, Doctor Crane reached the office, unlocking it hastily. He opened the cupboard full of dusty, unlabeled medicines and began taking out his ingredients.

He knew which bottles were his, as back when he was working at Arkham, he had been clever enough to mark them with a small green dot on the lid. Scanning the cupboards for any forgotten bottles, he placed all the ingredients on the desk, and moved to a new cupboard, selecting a small bedpan for a mixing bowl, and a small bottle that held a few prescription pills, which he could use to put his final toxin in.

Now, for his favourite part, the mixing. He held the bottles in his hand, savouring the power he felt at knowing he would soon be armed again. Working quickly, he poured small amounts of various liquids into the bedpan, using a thermometer to stir. When he was satisfied that the toxin was strong enough, he took hold of the small, plastic bottle. Emptying out the pills, he scooped it into the bedpan, only filling it halfway full. Screwing the lid on the container, he placed his toxin to one side and began clearing up the mess.

He looked quickly at the clock. He had taken fifteen minutes. If his timing was correct – which it was – the guards would be doing their rounds again in fifteen minutes. He grabbed the bedpan, and poured the rest of its contents down the sink, sighing at the waste of toxin, then threw the bedpan in the hazardous waste bin. Then, placing the bottles back into the correct cupboards, he looked round for any sign of his presence. Doctor Crane smiled; he was really going to get away with it! Carefully placing his small batch of toxin in his jumpsuit pocket, he shut the door, locking it behind him.

Making his way back to the staircase, Doctor Crane thought about the best opportunity to use his toxin. He knew he had to bring it into the recreational room when he knew the clown would be present, but when? The Joker was so volatile, it was nearly impossible to tell when he would be out of solitary confinement. But, he would need at least 24 hours before he could use his toxin. He needed to let the fumes build in the half-filled container. It was the fumes that made the toxin most deadly, and Doctor Crane knew this. He needed as much as possible to use of his little lab rat.

Arriving back at his cell, he smiled at how easy it was, knowing well that no inmate had seem him, or if they had, they wouldn't be believed. He opened the door as quietly as possible, and locked it shut in haste. Placing his toxin and keys careful under his bed as close to the wall as possible, and as far away from human eyes. There were room checks every week, so Doctor Crane only had four days to conduct his experiment.

Settling down under the covers, Doctor Crane closed his eyes and smiled to himself, knowing well that he truly was the Lord of Fear. As the guards made their rounds down his corridor, their flashlights lighting his cell briefly, Doctor Crane had never felt so powerful, dangerous and excited in his life.

"_Revenge was coming, clown, and then we'll see who has the laugh!"_ Thought Doctor Crane as he drifted softly into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay. Winter meant I was too cold and I was busy with University work. But here is the next chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

Doctor Crane woke with a jolt to the sound of the guards waking the inmates for breakfast. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, before shoving back the covers and placing his feet on the floor. He stood up and made the bed, before briefly realising what lay under it. He smiled to himself, wondering when would be best to exact revenge. Breakfast? Lunch? Dinner? No, during common room time after lunch. That way everyone could see.

Doctor Crane had waited patiently all yesterday, knowing full well that the fumes were gathering, and that his toxin was becoming one of the most deadly batches he'd made. Time had gone by slowly yesterday, but now, today, he could finally use it. And then the clown would pay.

The cell door was opened, and he was led by the guards for a quick wash and change of prison clothing before breakfast. He walked quietly, keeping his head down, whilst all around inmates laughed and jeered as he went past. They hadn't forgotten his little "accident" but soon, very soon, they'd have something new to laugh about. The Almighty Joker brought down by one of his own "victims". He could just imagine it now.

He could barely contain his excitement as he performed everyday tasks that suddenly seemed so time-wasting. As he brushed his teeth rigorously, he was making mental notes yet again. After breakfast, he would be taken back to his cell for a few hours, and then be released again for lunch, then straight to the common room. That meant he'd have to get hold of the toxin and conceal it on himself before lunch. But how?

He spat out, rinsed his mouth and then was led down to the dining area. Lining in the queue, Doctor Crane had to forcefully stop himself from tapping his foot impatiently or screaming at the clock to hurry up. He had to make sure that he acted as his usual self. He took his tray, was served and sat down in his usual place, away from all the others. He looked at his tray, doing as much as possible to delay time, which meant eating incredibly slowly.

He'd just picked up his fork when he heard _that_ laugh. He looked up alarmed. Far across the room, The Joker was surrounded by three other tough, inmates who were serving time for murder. The Joker stopped laughing and carried on talking. Doctor Crane already knew what he was going on about. The Jokers "incredible, unbelievable" battle with The Batman. Doctor Crane scoffed, and thought to himself, "Does that guy ever shut up about The Batman?"

He looked up and saw The Joker staring directly at him, with that unnervingly cold gaze. The Joker raised one eyebrow, in a "I know what you're thinking/up to" look. Doctor Crane blushed, shuddered and looked back down as The Joker continued his story.

Doctor Crane worked his way steadily through breakfast, trying to ignore everyone else. But he couldn't stop jumping every time he heard that laugh. It was the same laugh that he heard in his nightmares. He stood up, dumped his tray and made his way to the door. He was then led back to his cell by the guards where, once inside, he collapsed on the floor in a heap of laughter.

Chuckling to himself, he spoke quietly, "You think you're so tough and unstoppable, but you won't in a few hours, clown!"

He reached under the bed, taking out the small toxin. He placed it gingerly on the floor, so as not to break it. Then he picked up the pillow and took the pillowcase off it. Carefully, he ripped a small, thin strip of cloth from the pillowcase. He then picked up the toxin and held it to his ankle, using the strip of cloth to tie it there. Doctor Crane just prayed that it wouldn't fall or come lose before he had the chance to use it. Once he was sure it was safe and tied securely, he sat on the bed, leaning against the wall and waited.

Doctor Crane waited, and waited, and waited. He lost track of the time and soon became engulfed in his thoughts. Somewhere along the line, he must have entered a day dream because he jumped and blinked rapidly when the cell door was opened and he was led out to the dining area once more.

He gathered his tray and glanced at the clock. It was twelve noon. He had forty five minutes until the end of lunch and then he would be ready. He ate quickly this time, amazed at his sudden hunger. All the while he kept looking out for The Joker, and every time a new inmate was let in, he spun his head round, hoping it would be The Joker. No luck.

He growled to himself, wondering where the hell The Joker was. He hadn't even showed up yet, and lunch was nearly over.

"Where is he?" Doctor Crane muttered to himself.

Lunch was over now, and Doctor Crane reluctantly put his tray on the pile and trudged towards the common room. He walked in and sat down, slumping against the chair. If The Joker hadn't turned up for lunch, then that meant something was wrong. And Doctor Crane had a feeling that that something meant he wouldn't be showing up today, which meant that all his efforts for vengeance had just been thrown out the window.

He stayed where he was, fuming all the while. His face must have had a "Don't fuck with me!" expression on it, because everyone stayed clear of him. He folded his arms and watched as everyone talked, watched television or played one of the board games that Arkham provided.

Eventually, he walked up to someone, and trying to act as casually as possible, he asked, "Hey, do you know where the clown is today?"

"Who, The Joker?" replied the inmate. His tag on his jumpsuit identified him as Michael.

"Yeah, he was in at breakfast, but he's not here now."

"Must have gotten in some trouble then," Michael shrugged. "Why?"

"Just wondering. I wanted to ask him something." Doctor Crane walked off.

He was just about the sit down again when one of the inmates who must have heard his conversation yelled over at him, "Make sure this time you don't piss yourself!"

There was silence for a moment, before the whole room erupted into laughter. Doctor Crane sat down and tried to ignore it. It was pretty hard, considering how _loud_ their laughter was. During this laughter, the door opened and The Joker was led in with handcuffs on. He glanced around, smiling to himself and then licked his lips.

The laughter died down instantly as everyone saw The Joker walk in. Doctor Crane glanced and his eyes widened at what he saw. The Joker was nursing a badly bruised eye, bruises on his arms and forearms, and some stitches along his jawbone. Suddenly, Doctor Crane didn't feel so confident anymore.

The Joker stood in the middle of the room momentarily, before, amazingly, walking slowly over to Doctor Crane. He sat down opposite him and rested his elbows on the table, the handcuffs still jangling.

There was silence, before The Joker spoke, "I know we got off to a, ah, bad start, Crane, but I, ah, don't think that should stop us from becoming, ah, the best of pals." The Joker paused, licked his lips and then smiled at Doctor Crane, his yellow teeth gleaming.

"I meant it, you know, when I, ah, said about us becoming…friends." The Joker sighed.

Doctor Crane swallowed and carefully, so as not to offend The Joker, he asked, "How did that happened?" he nodded towards The Joker bruises.

The Joker chuckled, "Just some guy…thought he could, ah, make a fool of me, Crane." There was silence, "But I don't take kindly to people who plan against me. Do you, Crane?"

Inside his mind, Doctor Crane panicked. Did The Joker know what he was up to? He had to act normal. "What do you mean…plan against you?"

"Oh, just though he could, ah, push me around and, ah, humiliate me, in front everyone. You weren't there, Craney, you had, ah, just left, when it happened. Let me tell you something, Crane. He. Was. Wrong."

Doctor Crane said nothing, but just continued to look at The Joker without blinking. The Joker looked around and out the window, before smacking his lips and turning back to Doctor Crane.

"So, you just, ah, think about what I said, and, ah, get back to me." The Joker smiled once more before standing up and starting to walk away.

Caught up in the moment, Doctor Crane's mind raced and before he knew what he was doing, he had untied the toxin and was sneaking up behind The Joker. He raised his hand, and just as The Joker turned around, Doctor Crane smashed the whole bottle in the clown's face, shards of glass flying everywhere.

The Joker screamed wildly, and clawed at his face, yelling incomprehensible curses. The room went silent and everyone looked around. As The Joker screamed and cursed, Doctor Crane stood there, his hand bleeding slightly from the broken glass. He knew instantly that he had made a mistake.

As The Jokers screams suddenly turned into peels of laughter, Doctor Crane felt his heart skip a beat. The Joker moved his bloody hands away from his equally bloody face and stared up at Doctor Crane with such a cold expression that Doctor Crane knew what was coming next. He back off slightly, fear clearly evident in his eyes.

* * *

**End on clifhanger. One more chapter to go! -Does happy dork dance-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Important! I changed the catagory of this story to Batman Begins/Dark Knight to suit the correct Batman universe, Nolanverse. So if you're new to this story, welcome! Review or I blow up your car. ;)**

**This is the final chapter of this story, but let me know if you want me to write a sequel of some sort, which is why I left the ending the way it is.**

**If you're new to this story also, check out my other Dark Knight fics, available on my profile.**

**PS. The black prisoner who intervenes in this chapter is based on the same prisoner who threw the remote out of the window during the boat scene in TDK. I like him. So I put him in.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

The Joker stood up straight and cracked the muscles in his neck. He smiled, showing his teeth which were now stained with blood. Then he looked Doctor Crane straight in the eyes, giving such a terrifying look that Doctor Crane felt he might faint.

"That was a, ah, nice try you did there, Crane. But, ah, see…that shit doesn't work on me. I'm…immune, I guess" The Joker spoke slowly, as if he was trying to contain his anger. "But, if you want to, ah, get a guys _attention_ that's not the way you do it"

"Y-you're not…mad?" Doctor Crane spluttered, shaking with fear.

"The Joker laughed softly, "Mad? No, I'm not mad, Crane."

Doctor Crane breathed a long sigh of relief. It was safe to say that didn't go well. But he couldn't help but wonder why the chemicals didn't work on The Joker.

"Why…why didn't it-" Doctor Crane began, but was cut off.

"Why didn't it, ah, work on me? Well, Crane, you're a man of science, what generally happens when you, ah, are _exposed_ to too many chemicals? Hm?"

"You become immune to them." Doctor Crane's voice was just a whisper. He knew something back was going to happen now. He could feel it. He just wished he hadn't done that. He wished he had never bothered with The Joker now.

"Now, ah, Crane…tell me, because I'm, ah, _curious_…" The Joker begun, is voice full of tension, as if he was building up for something, like a lion builds up for the kill, "after finding out my, ah, '_greatest fear_'" The Joker reached for a steel chair, "what did you plan on doing next?"

Doctor Crane opened his mouth, just as he was hit over the head with the chair. His vision blurred and he had a ringing in his ears. He was hit again, stronger and he fell to the floor, holding his arms up for protection. There were loud cheers and rants from the prisoners around him, encouraging The Joker to go further.

"You still haven't answered!" The Joker spoke; raising his voice as he rained the chair down on Doctor Crane twice more, first hitting him in the neck and then hitting him in the face. Blood began to drip from his nose and cuts in his head.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Stop it, please!" Doctor Crane cried out as he desperately curled into the foetal position. He felt The Joker boot him hard in the back.

"You haven't answered! What were you going to do next?" The Joker yelled this time, hitting Doctor Crane with the chair as hard as he could, "Answer!"

All Doctor Crane could think about was protecting himself, leaving The Joker without an answer. He was yanked up by the cuff of his orange Arkham jumpsuit, and found himself face to face with The Joker. Doctor Crane was horrified at the expression of the clown, who was seething with rage.

"Answer. My. Fucking. Question." The Joker spoke softly into his ear.

Doctor Crane tried desperately to think of an answer, but before he could, The Joker interrupted him once more, "Were you going to experiment on me, hm? Try to use to 'fear' against me? I think it's safe to say you're plan didn't work out, huh, Crane?"

Doctor Crane was thrown against the floor, whilst The Joker continued speaking, "You know what happens to people who misbehave, Crane? They get punished." The Joker picked up the chair once more, and without pausing, rained it down on Crane with mercy.

"Guards! Someone!" Doctor Crane yelled as loud as possible, hoping to save himself. He saw The Joker raise the chair high above his head. Doctor Crane did all he could, raising his arms to protect himself. The chair was brought down and Doctor Crane felt the snap of his bone breaking. He cried out in pain.

"Look! The baby is crying! Does the scare crow want the nasty clown to stop?" The Joker taunted, as he rolled Doctor Crane onto his back using his foot. Doctor Crane looked up through his bloody face. The Joker stood on Doctor Crane's stomach, and moved one foot onto his throat. Doctor Crane began to choke, spitting out blood in a failing attempt to save himself.

A few of the prisoners who watched and encouraged before now began to calm down, as they watched Doctor Crane try desperately to shift The Jokers foot from his windpipe.

"Yo! Joker! Stop it, man! He can't breathe!" yelled one heavily build black prisoner, who moved forward to The Joker to try to intervene.

"Ah, ah, ah! He needs to learn his lesson," The Joker spoke back calmly. Doctor Crane by now had begun to stop moving as much, instead his eyes began to roll back in his head as felt himself getting weaker and weaker through lack of oxygen.

"Joker. Cut it out," The black prisoner called again, this time moving towards him in an intimidating manner, showing off his well build body.

The Joker ignored him, instead he crouched down and slapped Doctor Crane, "What's the matter, Crane? Can't take a joke, hm? I thought you wanted to play?" He received no answer from the now unconscious Crane.

The watching prisoners now decided they had had enough, as the black prisoner lunged forward, knocking The Joker off Doctor Crane. The Joker began to laugh hysterically as the black prisoner punched him in the face repeatedly.

"You sick son of a bitch! You killed him!" The prisoner yelled out, his knuckles covered with The Jokers blood.

The Joker just laughed harder, "This is like the Batman all over again!" he yelled during peels of laughter.

Suddenly, the prisoner was yanked off The Joker, as a dozen guards took control of the situation. He was heaved up by two guards who handcuffed him and dragged him away. Looking back, The Joker saw four nurses and two doctors surrounding the limp body of Doctor Crane.

The guards dragged him along down a corridor, which The Joker recognised as the way to solitary confinement. He was thrown into a cell, where the door slammed behind him.

"You're staying here clown, until you calm down" one of the guards told him through the door.

The Joker just yelled at the top of his voice, "You can't keep me in here! I'm never going to calm down! He was asking for it! That Crane is a big baby! The Scarecrow my ass! Let me out! I want out! I want out! I want The Batman!"

The Joker yelled himself hoarse for hours before running into the wall as hard as he could, smashing his head against the wall repeatedly. Blood began to pour down rapidly from his head, obstructing his vision, but he wouldn't stop. He battered himself up until two guards ran into the room, holding him down whilst he yelled as another nurse injected him with a sedation. The Joker spat into the guards face a mixture of blood and slime before passing out.

* * *

Doctor Crane woke up in a dizzy mood to find himself in the medical wing. He waited for his vision to steady before looking down as his left arm, which was now in cast. He raised his good arm to his face, and felt bandages wrapped around his head. He flinched as he applied some pressure to check how bad it was.

_Not that bad_ he thought to himself. _At least I'm alive; I thought he was going to kill me. He's crazy!_

"Morning, sweet-pea" a familiar voice sung to him from across the room.

Doctor Crane sat up quickly, looking at the bed where the voice came from. He saw The Joker, with bandages covering his head in a manner similar to his own. Doctor Crane began to hyperventilate.

"My, my, whatever is the matter, Crane? Scared, are we?" The Joker smiled at him, revealing one of his teeth was missing, "You've got nothing to be afraid off. Unless you happen to have more of that air freshener on you" The Joker began to laugh hysterically, as Doctor Crane fell back down on his back, his eyes wide as he struggled to breathe.

"Ready for round two, yet?" The Joker continued, and Doctor Crane could take no more. He opened his mouth and screamed as loud as possible. Nurses rushed in and sedated him, as The Joker continued to laugh.

"Pff, baby," The Joker said to himself, as Doctor Crane became quiet. One of the nurses approached him, shaking her head with her hands on her hips.

"Chickie, you know that's not nice," she said to him.

The Joker shrugged, instead replying, "Fucking wimp. Can't even take a few hits with a chair!"

"You should know better, Joker. After all, you're supposed to be the 'sophisticated' one," She told him as she walked out.

"He started it!" The Joker yelled back childishly, folding his arms and pouting. Looking over at the unconscious Doctor Crane, The Joker smiled and said to himself, "Things are definitely going to be, ah, more…interesting, now."

* * *

Alfred walked through the newly rebuild Wayne Manor, carrying a breakfast tray and a newspaper. He walked into the bedroom where Bruce was sleeping. He placed the tray down at the foot off the bed and drew open the curtains.

"Rise and shine, Master Bruce" he said, handing the tray to Bruce.

Bruce sat up, and ran his hand through his hair, "Morning Alfred. A newspaper, why, is there something good in it?" He took hold of the paper, curious.

"I thought you might want to see it for yourself, Master Bruce" Alfred waited, as Bruce opened up to see the headline.

_Deadly fight at Arkham Asylum_ said the headline, _Jonathon Crane and Joker in bloody brawl_

Bruce looked up at Alfred, who looked back with his eyebrows raised.

"Well, at least they've gotten acquainted with each other," Bruce said as he put the paper down next to him.

"I feel that The Batman may be needed in the future to sort them out," replied Alfred.

"I have no doubt about that, Alfred," said Bruce.

* * *


End file.
